When Christmas Comes Early
by tsukik0nek0
Summary: HydexMegumi, GacktxHyde. Megumi wants to celebrate an early Christmas with Hyde, and for him it brings back memories of the Christmas he spent with Gackt years past. Parts in italics are flashbacks. Merry Xmas!


Title: When Christmas Comes Early  
Paring(s): Hyde/Megumi present-time, Gackt/Hyde _flashback_  
Rating: M (for a sex scene)  
Summary: Megumi wants to celebrate an early Christmas with Hyde, and for him it brings back memories of the Christmas he spent with Gackt. Parts in_ italics_ are flashbacks.

**AN:** If you've never spent a Christmas in Japan you should know it's not like the Christmas holiday celebrated everywhere else. It's probably best described closer to the Western celebration of Valentine's Day holiday, as it's not a family event but rather one for couples with wine and lovin'. Christmas cake (yummy!) is also a big part of the tradition.

_To the readers of __**Anata Nara Anshin**_; this was a spur of the moment fic, written with you in mind. I know I told a lot of you that I planned on having Chapter 9 out before Christmas but that won't be happening since I'm still working on it. But I hope this little ficlet will help hold you over until I can get the next chapter finished (_further notes about ANA after the story_)

* * *

_**M**_egumi was bustling around the house more than she ever had. As Hyde sat lazily in the kitchen going over paperwork Tetsu had sent him for the upcoming tour, he couldn't help but notice her happily moving about him. 

"Hey, Meg? Are we having guests over that I don't know about?" he asked as she passed him, humming along to the_ Daiku_ playing in the background.

"No…" came her sing-song reply from the other room.

Hyde sat at the table and scratched his head. He had no idea what would put her into such a cheerful,decorating mood. When she danced back into the kitchen he stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Mind telling me what's going on then? I've never seen you so happy to be_ cleaning_ before," Hyde asked but Megumi simply tilted her head and smiled.

"Since you won't be around on Christmas, as always, I decided this year we should celebrate it together. So we're having Christmas early," She kissed Hyde on the nose and danced back out of the room, leaving him a little confused.

Hyde shook his head at her, sitting back down to his paperwork.

"_Since we both have this date free why don't we plan a get together, Hyde. You and I can celebrate Christmas early,"_

Hyde scribbled a few notes in the margins of Tetsu's papers before Megumi came back into the room and draped her arms around his neck.

"Honey, if you don't mind, could you go out and pick up some Christmas cake? I forgot to get some," she cooed.

Hyde quickly spun around to face her. "Christmas cake? Oh Megumi, do we really have to do all of this?"

She pouted at him. "Can't you just pretend for tonight that it's Christmas Eve, Hideto? Please?"

Hyde sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll go find some cake," he reluctantly agreed, standing up from his chair. Megumi clapped her hands together and went back to setting up the dining room as Hyde made his way to the foyer to put his jacket on, grabbed his gray scarf, and then slipped out the door.

"_Hyde, why don't you pick out the wine. I'll have everything else taken care of," Gackt smoothly said over the phone._

"_Oh don't tell me you're going all out with the Christmas cake and everything…" Hyde replied. He heard Gackt chuckle softly on the other end. "Gacchan…"_

"_Come on now, Hyde. I won't have the opportunity to celebrate Christmas otherwise. And there's no one I'd rather spend it with than you,"_

As Hyde walked the busy streets of the city he pulled his scarf closer around his neck. It was a lot cooler this Christmas season than it had been the past few years. Though he could still distinctly remember the last time it was a cold Christmas.

___Hyde knocked on Gackt's door again, bouncing as he stood in place to keep warm. "Come on, come on, where are you? It's freezing out here!" Hyde cursed, banging on Gackt's door again._

___Suddenly the door opened and Gackt stood there in a festive red top. Hyde nearly forgot he was shivering as he eyed the shirt Gackt was wearing. _

_"__You look ridiculous," Hyde laughed. _

_"__And you look cold," Gackt stated. "But I might not let you in if you're going to make fun of me like that,"_

___But Hyde simply chuckled and pushed his way past Gackt, handing him two bottles of wine as he entered the familiar house._

Hyde eyed the lines of Christmas cakes at Yoshizuka's Bakery. They came in all sizes; big ones, small ones, some heavy on the icing, some with bows... Hyde groaned at the chore of choosing the one that Megumi would like best. He honestly had no idea which one she would prefer. He wasn't even sure how much she enjoyed Christmas cake, just knew that it was part of the tradition.

_"__I can't believe you actually bought a Christmas cake, Gacchan," Hyde said, shaking his head as he stared at the fruit-topped, white-iced cake sitting on Gackt's dining table. Hyde licked his lips and reached forward to poke a finger at the icing but Gackt slapped his hand down._

_"__Not yet. The cake's for later," Gackt reprimanded._

_"__You don't even eat sweets! It's not like you'd miss all this icing if I ate it right now," Hyde said, teasingly moving another finger toward the desert._

___But Gackt grabbed Hyde's hand and brought it close to his mouth, kissing Hyde's knuckles. "I said, it's for later,"_

The lady behind the counter boxed the cake Hyde had chosen and after he paid for it, he made his way back out to the busy streets of the city. Apparently during his time spent indoors deciding on which cake to buy, it started to snow. A light white covered the sidewalks and the city seemed to grow quieter under its white blanket. Hyde paused and looked up at the tiny flakes falling down before continuing on his way.

___"__Look Hyde, it's starting to snow," Gackt pointed out. _

_____Hyde looked up from where they sat on Gackt's balcony, pulling the blanket more closely around him and Gackt as they drank their wine and watched the quiet sky together._

"Well I suppose this one will have to do," Megumi said, setting the cake on their lavishly decorated dining room table.

"I'm sorry, Meg. I didn't realize it would shuffle around so much while I walked…" Hyde scratched his head and looked at the cake, which now looked more like something their child had made rather than a professional bakery.

"Perhaps you should have carried the box in your hands rather than swinging it around in the bag," Megumi sighed and gave Hyde a glare before going back to her preparations. He sat down at the large dining table and stared across it, his eyes falling on each of the table settings before they landed on the empty chair at the other end.

"I'm not sure why it matters what it looks like anyway; all we're going to do is eat it," Hyde retorted to himself.

_____"__Did you get the cake just so we could stare at it?" Hyde asked, sitting impatiently across from Gackt at the table with the enticing Christmas cake sitting in the center. Although he was full from dinner, the icing was practically calling out Hyde's name._

_____"__Well I think it looks lovely there, don't you?" Gackt stated._

_____"__Food doesn't do any good if you just watch it, Gacchan," Hyde said, biting down on his lip._

_______Gackt stood up from his seat then, taking the serving knife in his hands and carving out a large piece. Hyde licked his lips in anticipation as Gackt placed the slice on a plate and started to bring it toward him._

_______Hyde practically opened his mouth as Gackt cut off a small piece… but then Gackt put it into his own mouth. Hyde blinked as he watched Gackt taste the cake, wincing only once at its sweet icing._

_____"__Ok, I've had my share. The rest is yours," Gackt said, daintily wiping off his mouth as Hyde gleefully started to eat the remainder of the slice sitting before him._

Megumi set the chicken out on a platter and poured each of them a full glass of wine before sitting down at the other end of the table. Hyde glanced around at the sudden appearance of evergreens surrounding them due to Megumi's decorating all afternoon. In the far corner the fire place was steadily roaring and they even had an artificial American Christmas tree sitting nearby with a couple of gifts set underneath.

After Megumi thanked Hyde for joining her on 'this Christmas Eve', to which Hyde rolled his eyes and smiled at her, they started to eat, feasting on the chicken and later the cake and then retreating near the fireplace with their wine glasses when dinner was done. Megumi rested her head on Hyde's shoulder and he absently stroked her hair while staring into the fireplace.

_______"__I don't think I should have eaten all that cake," Hyde started, leaning his back against the couch as he stared into the fireplace and absently rubbed his stomach. _

_______"__Mm, but it looks like you missed some--" Gackt started, leaning in toward Hyde and licking the bit of icing off the side of his mouth. Hyde turned his face so his lips were in line with Gackt's and they began kissing, softly at first, until their stronger desires took over. It wasn't long until they had shifted around and were now lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, tongues moving within each others mouths and hands groping aimlessly around each others bodies. _

_______"__Oh, Hyde, wait," Gackt suddenly started, pulling back from their kiss and causing Hyde to furrow his brow and stare up at him. "I almost forgot your gift,"_

_______"__A gift? But Gacchan I thought you said--"_

_______"__I know what I said, but I couldn't resist getting something for you," Gackt smiled and disappeared momentarily as Hyde propped himself up on his elbows and stared into the fire, anxiously awaiting his return._

"I think I'll wait to give you your gift on New Year's," Megumi softly said, stirring Hyde from his thoughts.

"Oh good, because I haven't bought yours yet," Hyde admitted with a small chuckle. Megumi sat up and gave him a look of mock-surprise before playfully nudging his side.

"Oh! But I almost forgot!" She suddenly said, quickly getting up and rushing toward the tree to pick up a small box.

Hyde blinked as she came near him with the wrapped gift. "I thought you just said--"

"It's not from me," she remarked, sitting with her husband on the couch. "Gackt dropped by with this,"

"What? He did? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Hyde quickly uttered, then paused, almost blushing at his hurried string of questions.

"It was last week sometime. He didn't say much, just to put this under the tree for you and say it was from _Santa Doesu_, or something like that," Megumi answered, holding the box out.

Hyde grinned at the memory and stood up, taking the box from Megumi's hands.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I…" Hyde wanted to open the present but not in front of his wife and Megumi was looking at him with a bit of confusion in her eyes. "I was… going to put it in my studio to open later,"

"I don't mind if you want to open it now," Megumi started. "I'm kind of curious what it is myself," she grinned.

Hyde panicked but tried to think quickly. "No, I don't want it to interrupt our night. I'll just get it out of our way and be right back,"

_________"__It's cashmere," Gackt stated, wrapping the gray scarf around Hyde's neck. The texture was unbelievably soft on Hyde's bare skin and he looked down at the new gift adorning his neck._

_________"__That's very sweet of you, Gacchan, but when have you ever seen me wearing a scarf?" Hyde said with a smile._

_________"__Well that's exactly why I bought it for you," Gackt started, tugging on each side of the scarf to pull Hyde closer to him. "That gorgeous neck of yours is always exposed and if you don't wear one, you'll end up catching a cold in weather like this," _

___________When Gackt had pulled him close enough, he lavished some kisses on Hyde's skin below his jaw. Hyde let his head fall back to allow Gackt easier access to the un-scarved parts of his neck and relished in the sensations of Gackt's tongue licking and nipping along his throat. But he soon tilted his head back down and took Gackt's face in his hands, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss._

_________"__You're going to make me feel guilty now. I didn't get anything for you," Hyde quietly said, tracing a finger along Gackt's mouth._

_________"__Yes you did," Gackt replied, taking Hyde's hands in his. "You're here with me tonight and that's the best gift I could ask for,"_

As Hyde returned from his studio, he rejoined his wife on the couch and they finished their wine, shared some kisses, and enjoyed each others quiet company in front of the fire until the room started the darken as the flames died down.

"Want me to relight it?" Hyde asked but Megumi shook her head.

"I think I'm ready for bed," she stated and stood up, taking Hyde's empty glass from him and setting it aside before taking his hand and helping him stand up from the couch, then leading him up the stairs to their room.

* * *

_** H**_yde awoke a few hours later and rubbed his eyes as he read the early time on his alarm clock. He was suddenly thirsty and quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Megumi as he padded out of the room. 

As he stood in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water and wiggling his toes from the cold tile floor, he recalled that Gackt's present was sitting unopened in his studio. Quickly Hyde finished off his drink and made his way to the adjacent room.

Turning on one of the lights in the corner, Hyde took the present and sat down in the nearby chair, smiling to himself as he undid the bow and a letter fell off the package. He bent down to pick it up and then crossed his legs over the chair comfortably as he opened the paper and started to read:

「"My Dearest Hyde,

I know it has been a very long time since we've had a chance to see each other, let alone talk. Even though we've been both incredibly busy lately, it still bothers me that I haven't had even a few minutes to spare to share with you. I hope this letter helps to make up for some of that.

I don't want to turn this message into stories and questions about how work is going because I've seen you on TV frequently as of late, and I'm sure it's possible you've seen me too, which are both good indications that we're doing well as far as that's concerned.

Lately I've been reminiscing a lot, which is good when it comes to writing lyrics, but bad for my overall mental state. I'm often caught daydreaming and in this cold weather I've found that picturing somewhere warm – such as Taiwan – is an excellent way to stop the chill."」…

Hyde paused in his reading, realizing that he himself was a little cool sitting in the dark room. He looked away from Gackt's letter for a moment, his eyes falling onto a small picture on the far end of his studio of a photo he took of the sunset in Taiwan. Gackt was right (_as Gackt often was_), that just thinking about the time they spent there was enough to warm him all over. Hyde smiled to himself and went back to the letter:

…「"It is with some caution that I write this to you, but I feel a strong need to tell you now, more than ever, that though we may not talk nor see each other nearly as often as we used to, you continue to hold a very special place in my heart. I still love you, Hyde. And it is likely that I always shall.

I wish that the holiday season be warm and merry to you, your friends, and your family. I wonder if they realize how lucky they are to spend time with you? I regret that you and I cannot spend it together as we once did. I know it was early to be celebrating Christmas that year, but it is without a doubt my favorite Christmas memory. Do you hold that memory in your heart too, Hyde?"」…

Hyde swallowed the lump that had formed high in his throat and nodded as though Gackt could see his response:

…「"Like all good things, this letter must come to an end. I hope that it finds you in good spirits and that everything continues to go well in your life. Please remember that while our lives may have taken us down different paths, there still exists a road that can lead you back to me and the door there is always open. I hope to see you sometime soon and shall think of you until we meet again.

All my love always,

Gackt"」

As he closed the letter, Hyde let out a quiet, mournful breath. It was true that it had been a very long time since he'd had the chance to see Gackt other than on television or magazine newsstands. There were days when he wanted nothing more than to kill a few hours just by being in the other man's presence but even if Hyde managed to find some free time, it was unlikely that Gackt was available at that same moment.

He knew it was partially his fault for never even taking a minute to call Gackt and when he stopped to think about it, he couldn't even remember the last conversation they'd had, it had been so long ago. As Hyde continued to feel guilty for neglecting their friendship, he recalled that the wrapped box was still sitting on his lap. Hurriedly he dug into the paper, ripping it in large shreds until he found himself staring at a white box.

Slowly, he lifted the lid and his mouth fell open as he stared at the gift inside…

* * *

_**P**_erhaps it was crazy to be out on the road at 2 in the morning, especially since it was so cold and he was tired and the directions in his mind were fuzzy. Perhaps it would have also helped if he had tossed on more appropriate clothing for being out in such weather, but it only took Hyde an instant to decide that he couldn't stay in his house all night with such rampant thoughts running through his mind. 

As he pulled down a familiar road, his car began to slow when he approached a particular house. Hyde stopped the car and glanced out the window; there was no way of knowing if anyone was home no matter what time of day it was, so he decided to take his chances. As he parked he jumped out of the car, holding his scarf tightly around his neck as he ran up to the door and began furiously knocking.

"Come on…" Hyde said to himself as he continued to knock.

___________"__Come on, where are you? It's freezing out here!"_

Hyde shivered as he stood at the doorway in his casual nightwear and then he noticed a few white specs floating around him.

___________"__Look Hyde, it's starting to snow,"_

Hyde turned to look at the snow falling gently around him and breathed slowly, watching his exhales turn into white puffs of air as he pulled the warm, gray scarf closely around his neck.

___________"__That gorgeous neck of yours is always exposed and if you don't wear one, you'll end up catching a cold in weather like this," _

Hyde gave the door another loud rap and after waiting a bit in the silence, he sighed loudly to himself, admitting defeat. Hyde stepped down and began a slow walk back to his car.

___________"__You're going to make me feel guilty now. I didn't get anything for you,"_

"Hyde?" a voice called out in the distance. Hyde quickly spun around and saw a dim shadow standing in the doorway of the house. "Is that you? What are you doing?"

Hyde bounded up the sidewalk and toward the pale light of the door. "I had to… I had to come see you," he exclaimed, sounding out of breath.

"At 2 in the morning in this freezing weather?"

"I knew you'd still be awake," Hyde responded and Gackt quickly ushered him inside.

"I'm… not sure what to say, Hyde. This is all very… unexpected," Gackt said, ever-polite as they stood just inside the doorway, Hyde rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm up.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I just got your present and I wanted to come see you," Hyde apologized. Gackt tilted his head.

"You opened my present already? Aren't you a little early, Hyde?" Gackt asked as he leaned along the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with celebrating Christmas early, Gacchan," Hyde responded, his eyes softening as he looked at the taller man.

Gackt's mouth parted slightly then and he smiled down at Hyde. "Come inside and let me get you something warm to drink,"

The two of them walked toward Gackt's small living space and Hyde instantly huddled onto the couch with Gackt tossing a nearby blanket on him before disappearing to start a hot pot of tea. As Hyde sat there, his eyes were drawn to the dark and empty fireplace nearby.

_____________Gackt's hand ran up his thigh and gripped around Hyde's small waist. When Hyde opened his eyes to look up at Gackt moving fluently above him, he took note of the beautiful glow his face was showing in the firelight. It only served to add to the ethereal quality that Gackt already showed._

_____________Gackt thrust into him again and Hyde tossed his head back at the mix of pain and pleasure evoked within him_. _"Gacchan--" he moaned out and Gackt pushed forward once more, brushing the tender spot inside of Hyde that made him writhe on the floor. Hyde moved a hand to his hip, lacing his fingers with Gackt's and hooked his ankles behind Gackt's neck, holding the other man's body close to his own._

_____________Then Gackt let out a strangled grunt and Hyde suddenly felt heat all around as he came on his stomach just as Gackt released inside of him and the fireplace blazed nearby._

"I didn't have any decaf, so I apologize in advance if I keep you up all night," Gackt said with a chuckle as he handed Hyde the steaming mug. "Careful, it's hot,"

Hyde willingly took the cup from Gackt's hands and took a cautious sip from it, the liquid instantly warming him inside. "Thank you," he quietly said as Gackt took a seat next to him on the couch.

"You have to forgive me for my somewhat dazed reaction, but it's been a very long time since I've seen you Hyde. I wasn't expecting you to randomly show up in your pajamas on a snowy morning," Gackt commented as he studied Hyde taking small sips of his tea.

"Neither was I," Hyde responded, putting his mug down on the nearby table. "I pictured our next meeting to be a little more glamorous," Hyde finished with a quiet laugh.

"So, why are you here then? Not that I mind your company at all, but it is a bit of an unorthodox get together for us, these days at least. A few years ago this might have been normal but… I haven't seen you in so long, Hyde," Gackt grew nostalgic as he looked at Hyde situating himself with the blanket.

"Well I was reading your letter and… I realized how much I missed things like that; how much I missed you," Hyde replied, looking up into Gackt's eyes. "There's also the lovely present; I can't accept it,"

"You have to because I've already given it to you," Gackt stated.

"But Gackt, it's _yours_. I can't keep it!"

"I want you to have it," Gackt said, reaching out to place his hands on top of Hyde's. There was a silence between them for a short while.

"Why?" Hyde whispered, confusion in his eyes as he looked at the taller man.

"Because we never see each other anymore and I want you to remember me," Gackt replied. Hyde let out a small laugh and started shaking his head.

"I'm never going to _forget_ you, Gacchan! I know we don't see each other nearly as often as we'd like, but I don't need gifts to remember who you are… or the things we've shared," Hyde commented, sliding a little closer to Gackt. As he did so the blanket started to slide off of him and Gackt was made aware of the familiar gray scarf wrapped around Hyde's neck.

Gackt smiled and reached out to Hyde's neck, feeling the soft cashmere scarf between his fingers. "When I wrote you that letter, all I could think about was that Christmas we spent together. Do you remember it, Hyde?"

"This will sound crazy, but it's been playing through my mind all day," Hyde admitted. Gackt moved his hand from the scarf to brush the side of Hyde's cheek. Hyde's eyes fell shut and he leaned into the touch for a moment. But it was only a moment he could spare, lest they get caught up in something neither of them had the time to expend on. Hyde briefly longed for those days years ago when he always had enough time for Gackt.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. In fact, it makes me very happy to hear that," Gackt said and he smiled that secret smile that only Hyde was privileged enough to see.

"I should really get going," Hyde stated as he stood up from the couch, tugging lightly on the scarf until it wound comfortably around his neck again. "And I apologize, not only for barging in at 2 in the morning, but because I didn't get you a gift in return."

Gackt smiled as he walked with Hyde to the door. They turned to face each other before parting.

"Yes you did," Gackt replied, taking Hyde's hands in his. "_You're here with me tonight and that's the best gift I could ask for,_"

Gackt leaned forward and landed the lightest of kisses on Hyde's forehead. They said goodnight and Hyde drove home contently, glad that he spent his Christmas early this year.

* * *

That was kinda fluffy, but I couldn't help it. _**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone this season!**_

To those reading_ Anata Nara Anshin_: Chapter 9 is almost done!! I am working on finding a good place to wrap up since I often leave about a months' time between chapters I also have to make sure my facts of the** Moon Child** filming are matching up with Hyde's diary entries. Once that is complete and I have a chance to go through, re-read and make any edits, I will post the new chapter. Since it is nearly complete, I hope to have it up before the end of the year! Thanks again for those who have been reading!!!


End file.
